


Lucky Day

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [59]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F!Prowl, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Ogres, One Shot, Sexual Content, Size Difference, mentioned Prowl/Constructicons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Scrapper is lucky to find Prowl in a very good mood.  And he's always willing to help her out.





	

  
Talk about luck.  Scrapper had only come to ask if Mistress needed any assistance today from him and his brothers when she said she had.  For him specifically.

 

And that he was lucky she had already given orders to her officers that morning and had asked for no interruptions until lunch. And then she told him to get on his knees before her and do as she said.

 

So of course he did.  And then he ate out her pussy for what seemed like forever until she ordered him to lower his briefs.

 

Scrapper was truly having a lucky day.  What he thought would only be a quick cunnilingus session had turned into full-blown sex escapade.  She had ridden him, had him hold her, over her desk, against a bookshelf before they ended up on the floor, his Mistress looking so pleased as he pounded her face into the floor.

 

"That's it.  Primus, that's it, keep going." Mistress was muttering at this point instead of ordering him, her breath getting heavier with each round that ended with her filling her cunt more with their fluids, "Fill me.  Fill me up.  It's not enough... Need so much more."

 

Oh, he had found her in a very needy mood today.  And as her servant, he was expected to follow her orders to his up best.

 

And he did.  Scrapper laid himself over her as he finished inside her again, filling her womb with his seed for the fourth (or was it the third time? He had lost track) time.  Fluids slid out around his softening cock, he pulled back to let her up.

 

Mistress Prowl needed some assistance turning to lie on her back, but Scrapper, ever faithful, helped her turn over slowly to see her embarrassed, but utterly satisfied face.

 

"Are you feeling better, Mistress?"

 

"Much better."  She licked her lips before tightening her legs around his waist, "No, don't pull out.  Not yet."

 

Scrapper nodded in understanding, but surprised her when he pulled her off the hard ground to sit in his lap.

 

Of course, Mistress looked away from him, her blush getting redder as more fluids trickled down onto his lap.  Primus, she always got so shy like this and it was making him want to do it again with her.  But alas, they had been at it a while and there was no likelihood of Mistress Prowl letting him fill her anymore for today.

 

"Do you want me to clean you up, Mistress?"

 

"No... No, I will take care of myself." She leaned in to nuzzle his shoulder before steadying her breath.  "I do thank you... for attending to my needs this morning."

 

Scrapper couldn't stop himself from leaning in to kiss her, which got his a firm slap after he pulled away.

 

Prowl's face wasn't angry... she looked more annoyed than anything.  "Wipe down your mess and fix what was misplaced.  I'm using the privy."

 

"Yes, Mistress."

 

"And tell your brothers that I want to see good progress on those towers.  They've been slacking the past week."

 

"I'll be sure to tell them," he paused for a moment to consider something.  "If I may suggest something, Mistress?"

 

"What is it?" Mistress was still clothing herself even though she had a private bathroom and it would be noticeable if her pants had been changed.

 

"They miss you.  It's been a long week of working and we haven't had much time to... spend with you.  I think they would feel better if they could see you.  After hours, I mean."

 

Mistress did not look pleased, but she did ponder over it.  He had a point.  His brothers... were more motivated by physical rewards rather than respect and friendship like him.  And Mistress Prowl knew that as well.

 

"...Tell them..." She stepped closer to him and thought over something, "Tell them that if they get back on schedule with good results by the end of the week, I will... spend some personal time with you all."

 

"I'm sure they would like that."  Scrapper knew he shouldn't, but he was running high off the adrenaline rush of sex just before, so he couldn't stop himself from reaching in to give her another kiss.

 

Mistress didn't push or pull away, but she did slap him again when he pulled back.

 

"I want these messes cleaned up and you gone by the time I'm done."

 

"Of course, Mistress," Scrapper rubbed the red cheek, staring lustfully after his Mistress whom he knew had his seed stuffed deep into her womb.

 

But he quickly snapped out of his thoughts when the privy's door closed.  He didn't want to make her too mad or else she might just disinvite him from the promised 'personal time'.

 

And he didn't want to miss that for the world.

 

END


End file.
